Addiction
by Yojimbra
Summary: In an act of desperation, Sakura seeks a chakra infusion from Naruto. She quickly becomes addicted to it and will begin to do anything to get him to give her more. Rated M for theme's of drug addiction, and Sexual content.
1. First fix: Gateway

Sakura roared in aggravated fury. She punched at the sandbag hard with all of her might. She couldn't use the chakra for it anymore. There was a limit to what she could do now. All because she was a stupid idiot.

She had gotten greedy. She thought that she could rework the Strength of a Hundred Seal so that she could tap into its chakra, it backfired in the worst possible way. Now the seal functioned as a permanent leak of her chakra.

She was dying slowly.

It was eating away at her chakra reserves, depleting her like a pierced balloon. Already she was back down to the level she had when she was in the academy. Another three months and she would have to stop being a shinobi.

Three months after that she would die.

Once more with a primal scream that echoed throughout the training room, Sakura punched the bag so hard that the entire apparatus had been scooted back.

She pushed herself harder than she ever had before knowing that she was going to die. Every day she took a soldier pill to boost her chakra, and she devoted all of that into a permanent lasting strength in her muscles.

If Lee could fight without chakra, she could have a full six months of being a shinobi. She wanted to give Naruto those final six months of her life so that they could find Sasuke and bring him back.

She tightened the gauze around her knuckles once again. It was fortunate that nobody else came here at night. Otherwise, she'd have to explain why she was only wearing her shorts and gauze around her chest.

It helped her focus on her muscles.

Maybe it would be better if she died of embarrassment.

Without warning, she spun around hard on her heel and kicked the sand bag clear off of its hook and stomped away. Normally she'd pick it back up. But she really felt like being just a bit of a bitch right now.

XXXX

Five hours until she had to be at the hospital and all she could do was stare at the ceiling. "Either go to bed or find a way to not die." Great, she was talking to herself again. Only this time, it was out loud.

Bringing her knuckle down to her forehead, Sakura stared up at the pale white space that was her ceiling. In theory, she could reverse the effects of the seal if she had enough chakra to fill it instantly twice over. But that was very unlikely. There was probably nobody in Konoha that had that much chakra.

Maybe if Kakashi and Tsunade fused. Gai had a lot of chakra but she doubted that he would keep quiet about her fuck up. And she doubted he had enough without going into the eight gates. It would probably be fine if he could stay in the fourth gate for an hour but that would likely kill him.

Sakura wasn't certain her life was worth it.

"Come on idiot, think." She tapped her forehead gently. And her eyes went wide.

"Idiot." She repeated. "I need an idiot!" Sakura kicked her legs on her bed several times as she'd found the solution to her problem. She was out of bed again quickly changing out of her sleeping attire and into her work clothes.

It wasn't the first time she had missed a night's rest.

She needed an idiot. Not just any idiot. She needed a blond idiot that had so much chakra he used shadow clones like regular clones. "Naruto you better hurry back, I need you now more than ever."

She bolted out the door and to the library; she had a jutsu to create and a process to develop.

XXXX

A month later Sakura grinned at Naruto as they walked down the busy Konoha streets. They had just defeated Kakashi and had gotten the bells this time. Then Kakashi had vanished. Now all Sakura had to do was to get Naruto to agree to help her with the jutsu tonight.

"Well since he's gone, want to go on a date Sakura?" Naruto asked with a nervous smile.

Sakura smiled, Naruto still had his crush on her it seems, and as much as she hated it. She was about to use that crush to her advantage.

But it was life or death, so that made it okay right?

"I'll tell you what Naruto, you help me with something tonight, and I'll go out on a date with you." Sakura did her absolute best to look cute for Naruto. It helped that he had an absolutely heart warming smile. It felt good knowing that she caused that smile. Doubly nice that it was for her.

No matter how hard she tried to deny it, Naruto had come back attractive. He was still the same lovable idiot that didn't think before he spoke, but that was just Naruto.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled. "I'd help you with anything Sakura, you don't have to bribe me with dates"

Sakura took his wrist and began to pull him away. "Think of it as a reward then if you do a good job, in the meantime where do you live?"

With a goofy smile, Naruto led Sakura to his home.

"So what did you want me to help you with Sakura?" Naruto asked in confusion. They had sat down on his couch for all of two seconds before he gotten nervous and asked the question. Still, Sakura had pulled him to his own home he had to try to put on the moves right?

Sakura rolled her eyes she didn't trust Naruto's goofy look one bit. He was thinking something perverted right. "Well, that's just it. I need your chakra."

That snapped Naruto out of his stupor. "Huh, my chakra? What for?"

Sakura sighed. Naruto was always confused, so he never stopped asking questions. She didn't want to tell him that she was dying.

He'd worry and tell Tsunade. For a moment she wasn't sure which would be worse.

"My chakra reserves are tiny." Sakura began slowly. "And well yours are massive, if you give me some of your chakra, I'd be able to expand my chakra reserves." And stave off inevitable death.

Naruto's face scrunched in confusion. That was never a good sign. "But wouldn't that make my chakra reserves smaller?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, smiled and sighed all at the same time. Something only Naruto had the ability to make her do. "No, it wouldn't. You'd be putting your chakra into me just like you use a shadow clone, so your reserve wouldn't shrink. And besides with your chakra control, losing a bit of reserve might help you."

Naruto smiled brightly and rocked towards Sakura for a moment. "Oh okay, I would have done it anyways, I was just making sure. So what do I need to do?"

Sakura's own smile never faltered. "Good, so all you need to do is give me your right hand. And then touch my forehead after I start the Jutsu. After that start pushing in a small amount of chakra when I say start, okay?"

Naruto nodded in confirmation quickly. He was eager to help Sakura to the best of his ability.

Sakura took Naruto's hand and for a moment, she admired its roughness. It was so much larger than hers. There was dirt under his nails. Hers too she realized. But Naruto's were so different from hers. Where hers lacked calluses Naruto's seemed to be made of it. And somehow she punched harder.

His large veins pulsed gently when she touched them. His pulse was quickening. He wanted her. He found her attractive. Part of her wondered why. She knew that she wasn't pretty or was particularly womanly.

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura shook her head. "Oh sorry I got uhh.. lost in thought, I'm going to start now, okay?"

Once more Naruto smiled and nodded.

Using Naruto's hand Sakura began the seals for the Jutsu. It was a modified version of an offensive technique that Orochimaru had developed in his years of loyalty to Konoha. It left a sour taste in her mouth to use anything related to Orochimaru, even if it was just the basis. With a deep breath, Sakura finished her jutsu, it was time to see how it went. "Okay, now touch my forehead."

Sakura watched as Naruto's fingers slowly inched forward. The bastard was taking his time. It was a slow, deliberate movement. When he was close she leaned her forehead forward the rest of the way.

She could feel Naruto's chakra. It was immense; a mountain with no bottom and no top. An endless ocean that toiled endlessly. And she was but a single blade of grass next to that mountain. A single leaf floating along in the sea of Naruto's chakra.

It felt as though she was basking in a thousand warm sunny days at once. Her entire body felt hot. Her insides exploded with raw energy. Every single nerve in her body exploded twice over in both pain and pleasure, blending the two into the ultimate form of feeling.

She grabbed his hand and dragged it down to her mouth, making certain to never break skin contact. There was no thought in the action, no intention behind it. She placed Naruto's finger in her mouth, licking its salty filth with her tongue along the sharpness of his untrimmed fingernails to scrape against her sensitive tongue. She began to suck it slowly.

She wanted more. She needed more. She was already full. There was no place else to put more. Her withered chakra reserves began to beat once more filled with the seemingly infinite warmth that was Naruto. She took more in. Over filling her capacity. Her coils cracked. And cracked again. Her chakra ran rampant through her body as more of Naruto's flooded into her.

It flooded into her chakra hungry muscles strengthening them again and again. It flooded into her lungs where into her stomach. To her breasts, to her reproductive organs. There was so much chakra.

Her chakra coils reformed ,larger and stronger than ever before. Any damage that she had done to herself because of that seal had long vanished.

"Sakura!" Naruto's voice echoed through her mind.

Reality came back to Sakura rapidly as she noted the then trail of saliva that connected her to Naruto's finger. His chakra was gone, no longer pouring into her. But she had never felt more alive. She had so much chakra now.

Was this how Naruto felt? All the time? No wonder he was so hyper. She felt like she could beat Lee in an endurance run around Konoha and then come here and see how much stamina Naruto had. Where on earth did that thought come from?

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto gripped her shoulders. The Jutsu was broken, so there was no transfer, but her body still screamed at his touch and she could feel all that chakra just sitting there waiting to be sent to her.

"Huh, yea I'm okay Naruto." Sakura smiled truthfully at Naruto. Everything looked so vivid, so full of life. Since when did Naruto's eyes look so… so… so blue? It was like the bluest blue she had ever seen. Never before had her previous life looked so grey and dreary. She spotted just a single strand of her pink hair. It was absolutely beautiful.

Naruto dried his finger off on his pant leg. Sakura couldn't help but notice that large bulge that she had caused. "Are you sure, because I after I touched you spaced out and started sucking on my thumb before I could even start pushing Chakra into you."

All that chakra she felt rushing into her was just Naruto's natural output. He wasn't trying that much just flowed off him freely. All the time. The thought of what it would be like when he pushed more chakra into her nearly made her wet herself. Sakura pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. It felt so soft. "Yea, I'm fine. So let's go on that date now yea?"

Part of her believed that if she refused him now then he would never agree to do it again.

Naruto's concerned frown remained, however. "Are you sure you got a mark on your forehead now kind of like Granny's."

Sakura's hand darted up to her forehead. She couldn't feel anything. "A mirror!" she shouted standing up quickly. "Naruto where's your mirror?" She repeated in a mad desperation. Did she have the mark already? Was it worse? Did she damn herself to have an even larger drain on her chakra? She needed to see.

Naruto pointed back. "I got one in the bathroom I think." In all honesty, this was his first time home in three years. He never used the mirror much, so he wasn't really sure if there was one.

With a surprising amount of speed and agility, Sakura bolted past Naruto and into the bathroom. She found the mirror quickly enough and was nearly brought to tears. There, standing in front of her was herself, renewed.

She looked the same as she always had. But now she radiated some form of beauty. Some intangible, untouchable thing that she couldn't quite grasp. Everything looked exactly the same. Except the small petal blossom shaped seal on her forehead.

The seal was different from Tsunade's. Tsunade's was angular sharp and jagged diamond. Sakura's was more like a petal blossom caught in the wind floating along with the breeze as it took her where ever it willed.

Is this how Naruto saw her? This pink haired little girl that had some kind of incorporeal beauty that couldn't possibly described to somebody that had never seen it before? Was this how Naruto saw everything? So full of color and life. Even her own green eyes sparkled with a refined excitement.

"You okay?" Naruto asked from the hallway. His shoulder was inside the door frame while the rest of him was facing away from the bathroom in an attempt to preserve the privacy she abandoned when she forgot to close the door.

Sakura smiled and bounded towards Naruto a giant smile on her face. "Well, what do you think?" She pointed a thumb at her forehead with a hand on her hip. She leaned forward only slightly to give Naruto a better view of her forehead.

A sudden hesitation came over Naruto and twice he swallowed down the lump in his throat that grew back each time. "It's really cute and-and it kinda makes me want to kissyourforehead more."

Those words. The way he said them. She was twelve again back in that dreary grey world she once lived in. And then it became as clear as crystal the memories flashed back and played themselves over and over. Way back then on the bench when they became a team.

That was Naruto.

The smile that formed on her face threatened to reach her ears. "You know, if you told me that when we were younger, I probably would have fallen in love with you."

Naruto's face after he said that was worth her weight in gold. It was such an odd combination of revelation, regret, unbridled happiness, something closer to love, and hope. "What about now?" There was a desperation in Naruto's voice. "Can I say anything that will do that now?"

Give me some of your chakra every day.

Sakura smiled wryly and locked elbows with Naruto. She wished that he wasn't wearing his jacket, she couldn't feel the allure of his chakra quite as well through the fabric. "Well, you'll just have to keep trying until you find out? Now won't you?" She was starting to like the way he liked her.

"So where to?" Naruto asked cheerfully as he led her to the door.

Sakura thought for a long moment even though her choice had been made ages ago. "Well, it's been how many years since you had Ichiraku?"

For a second or two Sakura felt like she had the second place smile and that going to get ramen had first place.

She'd put it up that going to get ramen with her is what won first prize.

 **AN: Beta'd by Spooder. Who is not an Australian.** **Also beta'd by Layarsir who's planning on writing his own fic soon! I'll let ya'll know when it comes up!**

 **I felt bad for Sakura so I wrote a Narusaku fic for her... In which she basically becomes a drug addict to Naruto's chakra.**

 **And then does things for that chakra... Look this is going to be M partly because I might try to write a lemon or two. And partly because it's going to deal with the mature theme of addiction.**


	2. Second fix: Hunger

_She didn't need it. She didn't need it._ Sakura had to repeat those words to herself whenever she was near Naruto. It had become her mantra.

Those first few days when she was positively overflowing with Naruto's chakra had been amazing. She could remember everything so vividly. Everything felt crisper, clearer, more vibrant, and more alive. Not to mention, she felt more powerful than ever before. She had been able to accomplish feats she never even dreamed of before. It took her a mere few seconds to pull out the poison from Kankuro's system. There hadn't even been a need for an antidote, just some bed rest.

But after her fight with Sasori, which had nearly brought her to her knees and left her feeling drained, the world felt greyer. Like the life and color was slowly being sucked away from it. Each time she blinked, the sky seemed darker, the air felt duller, her hair lost its color and her eyes lose their shine.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she felt like an ugly shell of the person she had been just days ago. That Sakura was pristine, full of life energy, could do more, be more and was just somehow _more_.

The only thing in her life that retained the same vibrant color was Naruto's eyes. Those sparkling blue spheres shined with the same power as they had before. In them, Sakura could see that raw chakra that she wanted to have flow through her once more. The chakra that would be able to fulfil her wish of being sent into the same rapture from before.

"Sakura?" Naruto walked up next to Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder somewhat hesitantly. He was uncertain of what they were now. They had just shared an amazing date and Sakura… Sakura had seemed so open to his advances. Hell, during their date it was her who decided to grab his hand and entwine their fingers together. That night, she had seemed so alive. She was amazing. Is amazing. Even if, she did seem out of it at the present moment.

It must be because of Sasuke.

Sakura felt his touch and almost wanted to melt into it. That touch had been the same one that gave her the chakra boost from before. That same touch that made her feel so good, so alive! All it took was a few quick a few quick hand signs and she'd be able to feel that way again. She needed it. "What is it, Naruto?"

The words caught in Naruto's throat as he heard the needy, bordering desperate tone in her voice. She must be eager to try and get Sasuke back. "Listen, after we get Sasuke back I'll back off, okay" He said, trying to quash the uncomfortable feeling rising to his chest"That date never happened."

Sasuke? Oh… Sasuke. That's right. They were going to talk to Orochimaru's spy. She hadn't even thought about Sasuke since Suna. Just Naruto's chakra. And how badly she needed it. It would be easier to get if Naruto was always close the way he was now. She grabbed Naruto's hand "Oh, what? No."

Naruto's eyes went wide at that, his brow drew together in disbelief. "What? But you love Sasuke!" It didn't make any sense. Sakura had always loved Sasuke and always would.

Sakura stared into those bright blue eyes of his. She needed it. She needed it now. "Not for a while now." It was a lie, right? She did still love Sasuke? No… that wasn't quite right. If she had to choose between Sasuke and Naruto's chakra, there was no contest. "Here, I have an idea. I want to be at full power for this. Can you give me some more of your chakra please?"

They were a day away. Yamato had put them up at a hot spring for team bonding. With… What was his name again? Ahh, yes, _Sai_. But she'd rather spend it bonding with Naruto's chakra.

"Uh… Okay?" Naruto questioned. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Sakura's face light up. She seemed so eager. He allowed her to lead him to a secluded room. "So, same thing as last time?"

Sakura nodded furiously before she took a seat on the floor, making space for Naruto sit closer. That way, there would be no way for his chakra to get away. She was committed to this now and she was going to get it. "Yeah, and thanks for doing this again. I promise I'll make it up to you." She needed him to want to give her chakra again. Besides, he liked dating her so it was fine right? Naruto would do anything for her.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said somewhat numbly. He wasn't certain if he should ask her for another date, what with Sasuke being so close to returning. It just wouldn't feel right. Still, he smiled. "Should we start with my finger in your mouth?"

Sakura could vaguely feel her cheeks flush at that. She didn't know what had come over her. Except… That was a lie. She knew exactly what came over her. Naruto's glorious chakra had flooded her system once already and she lusted after it. What would she do now? She needed Naruto to be happy. "No, I have a different idea." She took his hand and flashed through the seals.

"Huh?" Was all Naruto could muster before Sakura launched herself on top of him. Her lips clashing with his in a mad, desperate kiss. He could feel the softness of her lips and they way the few bits of chapped skin stung at his own lips that felt as though they were being lit on fire.

Something in him told him that this was wrong. That he shouldn't be doing this. That she loved Sasuke. But as she opened her mouth, that side began to lose. Then when she moaned as his hands found their way underneath her shirt and found the cold skin of her firm stomach,it vanished completely. Sakura Haruno, the girl he would go to any length for was kissing him with more ferocity than he had ever felt.

Once more, Sakura found herself before the giant ocean that was Naruto's chakra. Even now, it was double what she once had and it threatened to overtake her. She willingly dove deeper into the sensation. Welcoming it as it flooded into her with every new touch of her lips. The feeling of Naruto's hands on her stomach made her feel the fire that had been ignited.

She moaned in raw primal pleasure. As though she had just taken the first bite of a large juicy steak after having fasted all day. She couldn't believe she had denied herself the feeling of his chakra for as long as she did.

Already, she could feel every fiber of her being trying to get its share of Naruto's chakra. Her mind became sharper, the greyness was lifted, her muscles shuddered with joy and ecstasy. Once more, she was the grain of sand before the tidal wave of Chakra. Once more, she was the leaf floating in the ocean throughout a storm.

The outside world was lost to her. All that mattered was Naruto's chakra. And the places that he touched her. Her hands found their way up his shirt and roamed over his hot, warm muscles until she found the sweet spots. She stopped their movement when she felt the passive flow intensity just above the eight inner gates.

Naruto's own mind was in a haze. Each one of Sakura's moans hit him harder than any punch she had ever given him. They made him go cross-eyed and he wanted to grunt in response. So he did. Blood rushed to everywhere in his body but his brain. His entire body felt alive at her touch.

He wanted to go further. To strip her of her clothes right then and there. But he couldn't. He would go only as far as she did. Still, Sakura's stomach was so amazing to touch and roam. The way it moved when she did, the way it vibrated slightly when he traced over a sensitive spot. It was mesmerizing. Especially the way it made her sound.

Sakura wanted more connections. She bit Naruto's lip and sucked on it trying to get more of that glorious chakra into her. She felt his tongue probing for entry. More connections. More chakra. Her tongue and his danced a connection each time their tongues collided, it sent a shock wave of his chakra through her system.

Her coil was going mad once again. It was filled beyond reason. She could feel it. She was so close. So very close. Just a little bit more and she would be overflowing once again. She wanted it to explode. To experience that feeling when at last her chakra coil would begin to crack.

Her hands flew up Naruto's shirt and wrapped around his neck as she pressed harder into the kiss. She pressed her hips into his. For a brief moment, she felt him. There was no doubt that Naruto was a hot blooded male. He wanted her as badly as she wanted his chakra.

The sudden motion and eagerness surprised Naruto and he ended up pushing a bit more of his chakra into Sakura.

Her mind went blank as the tidal wave of chakra she felt pouring down into her system suddenly rush at her over and over again. Her coil burst into a thousand pieces and Naruto's raw chakra flooded into her, filling her completely to the brim in a maddening spiral of pleasure.

Naruto yelped in pain as Sakura bit his lip. Hard. Her entire body shuddered for a moment and he could see her shake. He watched as her green eyes rolled into the back of her head. And then she moaned. There was nothing that truly sounded the same as that moan. It was the sound of a conquered prize. It sounded like placing your flag high atop the mountain and claiming it as your own.

It sounded like he had finally beat Sasuke. Like it wasn't even a contest.

He wanted her so badly. With little effort, Naruto rolled her so that he would be on top of her. He was the aggressor and he was pressing down on her with kisses. His hands roamed upwards and upwards. Until… They felt bigger than they looked.

Sakura could feel Naruto roam over her body. Grabbing at places that no boy had ever touched before. She didn't care. His chakra continued to pour into her from every direction. She was lost in it. There was no up or down anymore. Just his chakra as it flooded over her.

She knew that if she continued, she would be lost forever as a slave to his chakra.

And she was okay with it. Naruto's hand slid back down and stopped at the hem of her skirt. He barely got his finger under her black spandex.

The door slammed open. And Yamato and Sai stood there at the doorway, Yamato with a face of surprise, Said with one of curiosity.

"Naruto," Yamato said in a firm voice. "May I speak to you?" This was troublesome. Kakashi hadn't mentioned Naruto and Sakura were in this type of relationship. It complicated things.

Sakura gasped when the chakra flow was cut and her senses returned to her. She could feel her chakra coil already reforming, larger, newer, stronger. Breathlessly she watched as Naruto walked away.

She didn't have to look down to know what happened. Naruto's chakra had brought her to an orgasm. And it felt fantastic.

 **AN: Beta'd by Jam! Who is an austrialian! I'm certain of this one!**

 **Shorter chapter, that's true. But next chapter might be longer?... Also sex... Sex next chapter. Probably.**

 **Anyways welcome to Sakura's second step into depravity.**

 **Next update for whatever I feel like... Maybe The Sound of Freedom again. Hell I might even try to do a Naruto x Fem Sai fic.**


	3. Third fix: Depravity

"You're my boyfriend now."

Sakura whispered those words into Naruto's ear as she pressed him up against the wall. He was so sad during their date. Like he was breaking some sacred trust pact he made with Sasuke. If Naruto was sad he'd stop giving her chakra.

So she'd make him happy.

"Sakura what are," any further words from Naruto were cut off as Sakura crashed her lips onto his. It was their sixth kiss, but each one felt like a first in its own way. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her slender waist, just under her shirt.

The contact of her skin was almost too much for him. The way that she was just soft in the way that only a woman could be, yet hard in the way shinobi's were. He let out a grunt when she bit his lip that only seemed to spur her on further.

They were at his home. It was night. Nobody was there to stop them this time. And Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to stop her.

Every Time her hands touched a new spot his body shuddered. It was so responsive, like a firecracker was set off. Sakura smiled as she removed Naruto's shirt; there was something underneath the craving of his chakra. She was excited to see his body. All the work he had put into it these last few years.

But more importantly, there was the so much skin, so many points of contact for when he gave her chakra. She needed to be naked too, but first for him. She pushed Naruto down onto the same lumpy sofa that this all started on.

When did he take off his shoes? When did her shoes come off?

Naruto watched completely memorized as Sakura began to pull his pants off. There was a desperate ceremony to it. With both speed and show, she removed his pants and boxers, leaving him bare.

So that's a penis. A hunger stirred in Sakura as she gazed down at Naruto's erect member. The smell hit her first; a strong musk that smelled filthy and so very pure. She bent down near its base and licked upwards. It was warm, it was salty, and oh so hot. It twitched two times on her way up to the tip and twice more when she circled around its tip.

She liked the taste.

"Sakura…."

She liked the way he moaned her name.

Naruto watched as Sakura stood up suddenly. Her skirt fell to the ground and she slowly took off her shirt in that cross-armed fashion girls do. She swayed her hips gently as she did. There was something about the way the curves of her hips moved up into her slender waist that stirred something in Naruto.

Sakura smiled as her shirt fell to the ground. She had grown since Naruto had gotten back. The thought that it was his perverted chakra that somehow made her breasts bigger amused her.

With steady hands, Naruto gripped Sakura's undershorts. He bit his lip as he looked up at her pleadingly. Her nod was all he needed to drag them down her knees. Oh, so that's what she looked like naked.

Sakura leaned forward and placed her knees on either side of Naruto so that she was straddling him. She was positioned directly above him. She could feel his manliness just below her womanhood waiting for entrance.

She kissed him again. A slow hungry kiss that slowly worked it way into something faster, hungrier. She needed it badly. She wanted his chakra, she wanted it badly. She broke the kiss and savored the trail of saliva between the two of them. "Naruto, give me your chakra."

"Now?" Naruto questioned in confusion. There was something wrong about it, but his mind was clouded with hormones. Her touch, her scent, she beauty, her sound; all of it together made him completely powerless to her requests. He'd free the Kyuubi if she wanted him too.

Sakura grabbed one of Naruto's hands and led a finger to her mouth. She sucked on it eagerly allowing a generous amount of saliva to escape from her mouth. "It'll feel so good, don't you want me to feel good Na-ru-to?"

Naruto's dick twitched with each syllable of his name and grew harder each time. It was so painful. The only way to make it feel better was for Sakura to let him in. "Just do it." he growled lowly.

Sakura smiled and took his hand and performed the Jutsu as she slowly guided Naruto into her. It's length slid into her easily at first, but grew more difficult the further he penetrated her. When she thought she wouldn't be able to take anymore it gave way and filled her completely.

Nothing was left untouched as Naruto's meat pulsated inside her. Areas she didn't know she had screamed with feeling. Every nerve of her body screamed at her to start moving.

Then the Jutsu was complete.

Naruto's chakra flooded into her from every point of contact, his cock acting like a massive tesla tower of chakra that provided her with a direct link. Every part of her body screamed in ecstasy as Naruto's chakra tangled with her own.

She fell on top of him, rubbing her swollen chest against his in a desperate attempt to touch him more. She found his mouth and began to kiss him a new with a raw, primal, hunger. Her hands roamed over his strong muscular arms in new sensations before they snaked their way around to his broad, flat, back.

Then they moved. Sakura moved first without thinking about it, her hips pumped once and her mind was nearly shattered at the dual sensation of the spike of chakra Naruto sent into her and the simple fact that she was having sex with him.

Then Naruto began to move. He pumped her harder and harder. Every single time she responded with a moan that spurred him on further. He was so hard and horny that it hurt. The only way to make the hurt stop was to pump her harder and harder.

His chakra was the ocean at the storm. Sakura a boat among the waves that shook her up and down drowning her in the endless rain of chakra. Her only connection to the world outside was his hot cock pumping her harder and harder.

With each motion, Naruto unintentionally released more and more chakra into Sakura. She needed more, she wanted more, she craved it. "More." she called out huskily, between a kiss.

Naruto moved without thinking. He hooked his arms underneath Sakura's legs and his hands found her round, supple, ass. He stood them both up, and with reckless abandon, walked towards the nearest wall so they wouldn't fall. He slammed her up against the wall and began to pump her more vigorously. He separated from the kiss.

Sakura whined at the loss of a contact point. And opened her eyes to see Naruto's blue eyes that sparkled like the chakra that was behind them. They were so full of life. And love so much love and passion for her it was sobering for a second.

"I love you." Naruto's voice lingered in her ear for a moment. He slowly went down to her neck and began to tickle her with light, fairy, kisses and playful nips that made her squirm.

His movements caused her physical form to drive her off every single deep end Sakura began to moan loudly before it slowly built up and up into a scream of ecstasy. Her arms found their way around his neck and her mouth found his ear to bite on. She could feel it building and then it happened.

Her first Orgasm from sex felt absolutely wonderful.

But her orgasm was still building. Higher and higher the feeling went. Another one sent her head flying back and a great scream erupted from her.

Before a mountain of Chakra Sakura stood an eager woman ready to try and conquer it. It's insurmountable height only caused her to grow more excited when it came crashing down upon her as though the earth was folding in.

Her body hungered for his everything. His touch, his scent, his sound, his looks, his love, and most of all his chakra. She could feel it building up and she was so close to bursting.

"Faster!" Sakura called out as she had another orgasm. Her body was going numb her eyes were blinking at different speeds and she lacked the ability to keep her tongue in her mouth.

Naruto slammed her against a different surface as he attempted to navigate his house while keeping up the pace Sakura had demanded. "Door." He grunted out.

Sakura's hand searched for the doorknob. She missed the connection to Naruto as soon as her hand left. But the sooner she found the knob the sooner she'd be able to feel more of him. She found the cold hard metal knob and turned it.

The wood cracked, the door knob fell to the ground helplessly, and the door opened slowly.

For the first time since he entered her, they were separated completely as Naruto threw Sakura onto his bed.

"Naruto," Sakura begged as she laid prone for him. she opened her legs and beckoned him to come back to her. She needed him. She was so close. Her chakra reserves were so close to shattering once again. Most importantly, she could feel another Orgasm coming. One bigger than the others. She wanted to reach it, but it was slipping fast.

She needed him to get her there.

Naruto stood panting for a moment; sweat poured down his face and his cock twitched harder at the sight and sound of her. With a growl, he crawled onto her bed on top of her and reinserted himself into her waiting womanhood.

With a position of dominance, Naruto began his efforts anew. It was a long, slow, movement that sent a shiver up his spine as Sakura mewled under it.

The chakra connection was reestablished the second Naruto touched her again. He was tormenting her with the long, slow, strokes. It felt utterly fantastic as she felt his length go all the way again, and again, and again. She squirmed under it. She wanted him to go faster. She wanted him to go slower.

"It's, It's, I'm. Fuck!" Sakura shouted and flung her arms around Naruto's neck, bringing him down into a kiss. The mother of all orgasm hit her as he continued to pump into her nice and slow. Her walls clamped down onto him as her stomach rolled with pleasure. Again and again, her body shook in raw escstasy.

Naruto grunted as he felt Sakura tighten around him, but he kept up the slow and steady pace. He was getting so close. "Sakura I'm getting close."

Sakura's eyes went wide. She felt another Orgasm coming. A monstrous thing that made the last one seem like a kiss on the neck.

Then it happened.

Her chakra coils shattered into a thousand pieces once again and she melted under it as his chakra completely filled her, over and over again. It flooded into her like a volcano, erupting for the first time in a thousand years.

"Faster!" She called out. She needed it. She needed both to happen at the same time. Her shattered coils and that last, final, orgasm. It was going to come. She wanted them both at the same time. With great ease, Sakura pushed Naruto onto his back and kept him inside of her.

Naruto wondered what happened when he found himself staring up at Sakura as she bounced madly on top of him. His toes began to curl and he could do nothing but grunt in pleasure when she pounded him faster and faster in a frenzie. "Sakura I."

Sakura screamed out in pleasure as it finally came. That one last orgasm. It sent her shivering onto his chest as she felt Naruto cum inside of her; like a geyser of blissful, sticky, cum continuously filling her over and over again. It was maddening.

Naruto continued to spurt into Sakura, wave after wave, before his sperm coated dick finally popped out of her. He looked down at the pink haired woman that had stolen his heart, locked it up, and threw away the key. She was so beautiful with that, goofy, after sex smile and glow about her.

Even if she wanted to, Sakura couldn't move. Her Chakra coils were rebuilding themselves and her legs didn't have any strength left in them. She shook as an aftershock of the orgasm hit her. She was fairly certain Naruto had over filled her and that she was leaking spunk all over him. She doubted he cared.

For a while, the two laid there, allowing themselves to simply enjoy what they had accomplished.

Naruto encircled his arms around Sakura and kissed the top of her head softly.

Sakura responded to the kiss by moving forward and looking him right in the eyes. She smiled and leaned forward for a kiss that was completely different from all the other ones. It was a slow, tender, kiss that didn't last any longer than it needed to, with a soft feather like touch. Once it was done she rested her head on top of his shoulder once again. She would sleep here. Just like this completely naked and in Naruto's arms.

"What if you get pregnant?" Naruto suddenly asked as he remembered how babies were made.

Then he'd never be able to leave her.

Sakura smiled up at Naruto. "Don't worry about it, I'm a medic, I can stop it. Besides, would that be so bad?"

Naruto's eyes went wide before he let out a small laugh and rubbed Sakura's shoulders lightly. "I love you."

"I know, I love you too." She loved his chakra more.

 **AN: Beta'd by Reece... I have no idea if he actually has a FFN account but He's writing something so try looking for him.**

 **Anyways he look! I wrote a lemon! And a lemony one at that. This also marks the last happy chapter for this fic for a while... Muhahaha?**

 **Anyways. I have a new project that I'm eyeing like an orange. Next update will either be that or The Sound of Freedom. Might return to Finding an Alpha Soon. But I feel like I left it at a good point where I can give it a month long break.**


	4. Fourth fix: Caught

It had been far too long since she had indulged herself on Naruto's chakra. She knew it had only been but a few weeks since she had last felt his life force. The bits she stole when they met for a kiss only made her hunger grow. Her once colorful world was nothing more shades of grey.

She was aware that her natural chakra regeneration was unable to fill her giant reserves at a sustainable rate. Every day she went home with less chakra than before. She needed Naruto's chakra in so many ways.

And so when she found him catatonic in the hospital Sakura suddenly found that her world felt a bit more colorful. With shaky hands she reached for the clipboard, he wasn't in any mortal danger merely knocked himself out from using too many shadow clones at once.

He wouldn't mind, right? If she just took a bit of his chakra. Just enough to hold her off for a little bit. Just a small little piece of his chakra. He was her boyfriend, after all, surely if he knew how she was suffering right now he'd be willing to ease her suffering. He loved her after all.

Sakura locked the door to the room and drew the curtain around her slumbering boyfriend. Once she had enough of his chakra she'd wake him up. It'd be easy and then he could give her more chakra. More, more, more.

She leaned in to kiss him softly the second their skins met she felt the pull of his chakra, it was resting just underneath his skin awaiting her jutsu to draw it out like a seedling away the spring to bloom. Grabbing Naruto's hand she guided his hand through the jutsu.

It was a dull fire in the middle of a blizzard, enough to save her life, but not enough to make her warm. Not enough to satisfy her, not even close. There was so much of his chakra that she couldn't reach. He wasn't willing it towards her. She was simply getting his passive over flow.

Separating from the kiss for just a moment Sakura shuddered at the lack of warmth. She needed more contacts. She had to touch Naruto more. With no flourish she pulled Naruto's shirt off of him roughly, his hand banged hard against the railing of the bed dislocating his finger. She'd fix that later after she had his chakra.

Climbing onto the bed Sakura straddled Naruto's waist and ran her hands along his well-formed chest and stomach. She felt a fire stir within her. The desire for both him and his chakra raged like twin dragons fighting over the same morsel.

She could have both. He loved her after all. If he was awake he'd agree. Besides, once she had his chakra she could fix him and what loving boyfriend wouldn't enjoy waking up to his beautiful girlfriend riding him?

Sakura pulled off her top revealing her large pert breasts to the world. There was no doubt about it, Naruto's chakra was perverse it made her breasts grow. It had done many wonderful things to her body. How much more could it do to her if she kept drinking it in? She had already surpassed Ino in terms of bust and womanly. How much would it take to surpass her master?

With one hand kneading her breast Sakura trailed along Naruto's waistline. She was teasing herself in this affair, allowing her hunger to grow all the more knowing that she would feast soon enough. She snuck her hand into Naruto's pants and felt his flaccid member already the member radiated chakra into her. A cozy fireplace while a blizzard raged on the outside.

How quick would he became erect if he knew what his girlfriend was doing to him? Visions of Naruto picking her up and fucking her against the wall as she screamed his name were so vivid she questioned reality.

Pressing her body against his Sakura kissed him deeply savoring the taste of his lips and the warmth of his chakra. Without looking her hand fumbled for the clasp of his pants, while the other undid her own skirts. Already the fog that had plagued was nothing but a distant memory, cleared by the sunny day that was Naruto.

Once naked Sakura flipped around to come face to face with Naruto's semi-erect penis. Face to face with it, it looked so much bigger. Pride filled her that she could take such a monster, but not as much as it would fill her once the beast was fully awakened. "Come on little guy wake up for momma."

Sakura began to jerk Naruto off slowly breathing life into his dick just as it breathed life into her. She grabbed her breasts and began to shake them up and down, never before would she have dreamed that she could give somebody a tit-fuck let alone to Naruto. With her tits still pressed tight around it, Sakura leaned in and began to suck on the tip.

Naruto groaned as he reached full mast.

Warm chakra filled Sakura, a burning cabin set ablaze in the middle of winter. Her drained reserves relished in the warmth as it pulled more and more of Naruto's reserves in. a molten river of magma flowing into her very soul. And yet her reserve was so far away from bursting let alone becoming full. She'd need more if she wanted her to have her reserves burst and grow even bigger.

She needed a more intimate connection.

The moments she spent not touching Naruto was like walking out into the blizzard naked, unbearably cold and desolate. Naruto groaned at her lack of touch and Sakura felt for him. "Don't worry baby, I'll make it better don't worry."

There was no wasted movement as Sakura positioned Naruto just below her entrance. She guided him in slowly. Chakra poured into her the more she took in, like turning on a faucet that simply kept putting out more and more water the more she turned the handle, turning from kitchen sink to garden hose to fire hose to the mightiest river pouring directly into her; flooding the barren desert that was her chakra reserves.

Sakura moaned grinding her hips against Naruto feeling his length inside her. With every motion, she moaned a vague awareness of her location was all that kept her from screaming out in ecstasy. Sex was fantastic, sex, while Naruto's chakra poured into her like a river, was nirvana. She leaned in close to Naruto pressing as much of her bare naked flesh against his as she could. "Come on baby give me more."

Naruto's body twitched at her command, his love shined through brighter than his intellect did on his best day. "Sakura…"

Sakura's eyes went wide and she stared at Naruto, she entered healers repour knowing Naruto through their connection better than anybody ever could or ever would. He was still knocked out his mind simply responding to the echoes of what she was doing to his body.

Through this connection, she felt it, not Naruto's chakra for that flooded into her like a broken dam that held back the very ocean, no this was Naruto's emotions she felt, his love for her. It was so pure. Her mind was pulled away from his deep love as she felt it nearing.

Orgasm. Her body quivered as the pleasure washed over her in waves. Yet her reserves were still so far from bursting. Her desert had transformed into an oasis of chakra and power. She was so close just a bit more.

More, more, more. She lost in Naruto's chakra, the physical pleasure she got from his touch, and then there was the emotional satisfaction of Naruto's love. He had said it before, they had said it before, but this time she felt it, she felt Naruto's love for her and, and, and.

Oh god her reserves were so close to bursting.

She loved Naruto! She knew she did there was no question about it.

An outside force ripped her away, moments away from that glorious release.

"Sakura what the hell are you doing?" Sakura heard the stern voice of her master bear down from behind her. It was her firm hand that was like an iron clasp on her arm.

Sakura scrambled forward. "No let me back I was so close! I need more! No Naruto! Give it! I need your chakra! Please!"

She was so close and it was fading! If she went back now she might be able to salvage it. Oh no she was so close it was unbearable, the pain began to sear across Sakura as she felt her oasis began to dry up in a sandstorm.

She felt something touch her head and then the world went black.

XXXX

"You stupid foolish girl." Tsunade's were the echoes of waves in a sea cave. Their dullness was lost in the depth of Sakura's despair.

Tsunade had cornered her and Sakura had begged to be able to see Naruto again explaining, her addiction, her use of Naruto, her desperation.

"The drain you caused on yourself was a simple fix had you just came to me! But now! You've made things so much worse for yourself!" Tsunade's rant was nothing but thunder in the next valley over. "Now, you've caused your natural regeneration to diminish to nothing! It's less than civilians! Even with your chakra control, it would take you years to restore the chakra it takes for to walk up a single foot on a tree."

What stung worse was Naruto's reaction. He didn't say anything even as she groveled at his feet saying she loved him over and over. His last words struck like thunder in her heart. "What do you love more me or my chakra?"

The few moments of hesitation she had shown were fatal to their relationship. They were still boyfriend and girlfriend, he hadn't said that they were through. It was just a fight. A small lover's quarrel. Once they got through this everything would be fine. It was just a small hic up.

He loved her, once he slept on it, he'd be back and they'd be happy. She'd make him happy.

"Henceforth you are hereby barred from Shinobi duty and from seeing Naruto Uzumaki do I make myself clear."

Sakura nodded as she felt the color in her world drain away and that fog appeared in her vision again.

 **AN: Long time no update. Got home from work and went "I feel like writing smut and giving Sakura bigger tits."**

 **Fairly happy with it over all. No sex for the next few chapters I think.**


	5. Rehabilitation: Craving

A grey ocean had swept over her world; snuffing out all color, drowning out all sound, encrusting food in salt, spraying the air with mist. Every motion felt like she was floating within bitter cold waters. There was no warmth, there never was warmth.

She was a prisoner within her own mind unable to feel anything. There was no moving forward, her feet were bags of sands being washed away by the currents that pulled her towards death. There was nothing for her anymore.

Her life as a ninja had vanished, the drive that had pulled her irrevocably forward now ran in circles digging itself deeper and deeper into a rut.

The need for Naruto's chakra was growing day by day a hungry maw that devoured more and more of her ability to think. It was gnawing at her soul, she could hear it gnawing at her being with every action, step, or thought; like a hive of hungry insects that could only be sated by one thing.

Naruto's chakra.

All this might have been easier to deal with if Naruto was here. A bitter thought flared to life a violent flame that struggled against the tides of the ocean. This was all his fault he had left her when she needed him most. That thought died like a candle at the bottom of the ocean. No, it was her fault she had pushed Naruto away, it was her that betrayed his trust kindness and love.

Sakura rested against the electrical pole and stared up at her destination. It had taken her days to find her way through the now twisting maze that was Konoha, or at least it felt like day and night had no meaning and sleep brought nothing to her life, just as she had fallen from grace so too had she fallen from time itself.

Her friends had tried to reach out to her, Ino was the first, but they were but ships on the horizon. She wouldn't want to be near them, she didn't trust herself not to try and suck on somebody else's chakra. The very idea of it felt like cheating it would be as though she slept with another man while her heart still yearned for Naruto.

When he had left on his training trip he had taken her heart with him so that she was naught but a hollow shell desperately seeking that which she could not find.

She walked up the familiar steps to Naruto's apartment; each one was filled with memories of him and her. The laughs they shared after a date, the goodbye kisses that turned into goodnight kisses, the tears they shed over Sasuke seemed but a distant stain on the steps.

Pain wracked her body when she took the final step to Naruto's apartment. Her vision blurred, and thunder echoed in her ears. Another reminder that she needed Naruto's chakra. Her rehabilitation was like refusing to breathe.

She had a physical need for Naruto's chakra. This went beyond a simple drug addiction, those could be recovered through will and determination. But this, only a small part of her hoped that she might recover and even then she knew she would never be the same.

Naruto's door held many memories, here she had shoved him up against it kissing him hungrily on more than a few dates. He had learned to do the same in time, Naruto was clumsy but oh so eager to make her… feel.

It was a desperation to feel again that had driven her to his home. He had given her a key saying that his home was her home. It wouldn't feel like home without him there but it would feel better than the prison that was the outside world.

Sakura reached for the key in her pocket. It wasn't there. Panic set in like a storm. She had lost the key that Naruto had given her. Her last spark of hope vanished beyond the horizon. Her legs could no longer support her weight and she fell to the ground. Pressing her head against Naruto's door tears finally broke free of her eyes like a damn had burst. She let out a desperate scream for the key to return to her.

When her tears dried and her voice was hoarse Sakura regained a fraction of herself. She brought a hand up to her neck to soothe the burning of her throat. She felt it then. The necklace she put Naruto's key on so that it would always be near her heart.

Her breath quickened as she guided the key to the lock. Her hand shook so much she missed several times before it finally entered. Once she could perform a delicate surgery with pinpoint accuracy, now she struggled to unlock a door. She had fallen so very far.

The inside of Naruto's apartment smelled like him. It was an earthy scent that was filled with his sweat, their sweat. It was a half cleaned mess from various attempts on her part to clean the building only to succumb to the distraction that was Naruto.

She had been toying with the idea of moving in with Naruto. It would have been so convenient to him within arm's reach whenever she craved him. Most of her clothes were here anyways, all it would take to move in was to just not go home.

Sakura stripped as she walked into forward into Naruto's home. Her own clothes were stained by the outside world. She needed to forget about everything, she needed Naruto. Stepping out of her underwear Sakura reached down to the pile of dirty clothes that were all but ready to be washed.

Never before had she been grateful that Naruto was a pig. She grabbed one of his shirts that were hard with dried sweat. She inhaled deeply of the fabric it smelled like them, a warmth spread through her body as memories blended with reality.

With no hesitation she pulled the shirt over her head feel the texture scratch against her large breasts, they had grown again she was easily the biggest of her age. They flared with pleasure as she drugs the shirt against them. Naruto's shirt was large enough to be used as a risque dress, yet her breasts still stretched the chest ever so slightly. The tautness felt like Naruto was fondling her as he loved to do.

She grabbed a pair of his boxers, far too large for slender hips and held them on as she walked to Naruto's bedroom. Their bedroom.

His bed was messy and he hadn't changed the sheets since the last time she had done so for him. Perfect, more than one night of sex stained those sheets.

"Naruto," Sakura mewled, kneading her right breast through his shirt, the dried texture scraping against her sensitive nipples. She fell onto the bed inhaling the scent of their frantic lovemaking. Here Naruto had gotten aggressive, he had taken her kissing her deeply while pounding into him like a man possessed. Phantoms of pleasure tingled through Sakura's body, it only added her need to feel.

With her left hand, she began to touch herself, her fingers were a poor substitute for Naruto's dick, they lacked his vigor, girth, length, caringness, passion. His breath. Even with her knowledge of her body, it felt like a cold substitute for Naruto's impassioned lovemaking like she was just trying to reach an orgasm without any of the warmth.

She pushed a bit of Naruto's underwear into her entrance soaking the fabric. The roughness of Naruto's dirty underwear scraped against her sensitive innards. "Naruto, more."

She kneaded her breast and twisted her nipple feeling alive for the first time since Naruto left. It was building more and more and then. It came; a pitiful orgasm that left her unsatisfied and drained. All that it did was remind her of what she had lost.

Rolling over into Naruto's bed Sakura felt the last bit of her pleasure vanish. And the sadness came rushing in. And she let it all out, somewhere along the line she had become addicted to her drug dealer. "I need you here with me Naruto."

As the tears stained Naruto's bed Sakura felt her eyes grow heavy, she hadn't slept in what felt like days. But Naruto's bed drew sleep to her like moths to a flame. "Please come back, I love you. I don't want to live without you. Please don't leave me like Sasuke."

She clutched her heart and let out a pained sob that stole her breath. Sleep came to take her in moments.

 **AN: Short update is short! Here we see Sakura wallowing in a nasty combo of withdrawls, depression, and heartbreak.**

 **Hope Naruto shows back up soon.**


	6. Rehabilitation: Support group

Sakura stared up at the roof of her tent. Exhausted past the point where sleep could help her. The events of the world around her seemed nothing but a distant blur of motion. It was hard to regret what she had done minutes or was it hours ago. She had lost the ability to keep track of time too.

She was too tired to even close her eyes, now painfully dry to the point that blindness was claiming the edges of her vision. Her body didn't have enough chakra to function. Barely a sliver of a sliver of a fraction remained.

But it was worth it. Naruto was alive because of it. When pain attacked and she felt Naruto's chakra appear she had felt such hope and joy. She could feel Naruto's chakra like a bird knew which was south was. It was like a burning second sun in her dull gray world.

But then that sun flickered and vanished.

She unleashed everything. Every last bit of Naruto's chakra that she had stored in the seal on her forehead came rushing out of her. A brilliant but short-lived explosion of power that rivaled if not exceeded unlocking all eight gates. And perhaps just as deadly.

For a few dazzling moments, she was chakra. It surrounded her like a shroud of flames. The pain didn't know what hit him. She snapped the rods that bound Naruto and healed his wounds with a mere thought.

Then it was gone. All that brilliant power and energy was burned, nothing but a summer firework.

She remembered feeling Pain attacking her. Then Naruto's roar. Now there was nothing.

She should have been dead right now. She had no reason to live, and her body was but a dried up husk sucked devoid of its chakra. She couldn't even muster the will to crave the chakra that would save her life.

All she had left was a desire to die to put her suffering to an end.

Just as the blackness of death or blindness was about to claim her sight Sakura felt him. Naruto was touching her. She knew it was him his touch was unmistakable even when she couldn't feel anything. Then she felt his chakra.

She wasn't aware how cold she was until she felt the fire of Naruto's chakra ignite within her shadows. It was a small thing and she huddled around in desperation. Did Naruto forgive her? Did her life have a purpose again? Was there some small chance that she might have a life worth living?

"Sakura." Naruto's voice was like a beacon leading her to safe harbor. She followed it back to the pain and starvation of reality, feeling for the first time how drained her body really was. Everything hurt with a dull hunger that extended into her very cells. But Naruto and his chakra were here.

She needed to be there with him.

"Sakura, I need you to wake up." She could hear the sorrow in his voice. He sounded cold and desperate. Just like she was. She could make him feel better. And then maybe he'd give her more chakra.

That felt wrong. Wanting to do nice things for the man she loved only to get some of his chakras. Was that how she wanted their relationship to go? With her manipulating him every chance she got?

No, there had to be another way. But what path was left to her? She needed Naruto's chakra just to live.

At long last Naruto came into focus she could see him and him alone with crystalline clarity. Fresh tears moistened her eyes as she stared at him. He was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Naruto." Her voice cracked like autumn leaves trampled underfoot. She reached for him, eager for his touch. There was so much that she wanted to say, to beg, plead, repent. But her voice was lost when he touched her cheek.

She mewled at his touch and pressed into his staring at him in wonder.

"Listen to me Sakura," His voice like viscous honey enthralled her. She had suffered for a month dreaming about hearing his voice. Now if only he would say those three sweet words she had missed. "I want you to know that I love you."

He heart surged with life, she felt her blood flowing like hot water being pushed through frozen pipes. Finally, her hand found him, she wanted to reply but all that came out was a soft coo.

"But I hate to see you like this." He wasn't the only one. "So I want to give you a choice. I can give you all the chakra you can take right now."

Her heart skipped a beat at his words but the initial excitement died when she saw Naruto's eyes. This wasn't a good thing. He didn't want her to want that.

"But that's where our relationship ends, we won't talk to each other or see each other anymore." He sounded so hurt by the idea. There was no way that either of them could go through with it. But the act of trying would damage them beyond repair. If they weren't already there.

"Or?" Sakura asked, begging for a better solution.

"Or you tell me you love me," In a heartbeat. "I never give you chakra and you never try to take it, while we try to figure out some other way."

Never get Naruto's chakra again. Or get it once more and never be able to be in love with Naruto. How on earth could this even be a choice? "I love you."

Naruto smiled at her.

Besides, if she was with him, and she made the choice to try and they failed. He'd probably give her more chakra.

XXXX

Sakura smiled as Naruto pulled her up the hill. They were far from the reconstruction of the village. Completely surrounded by nature without another human around for miles. The only reason why they were away was Naruto's mission to cure her of her addiction and lack of chakra.

"So I have no idea if this will work," Naruto mumbled scratching the back of his head once they reached the top of the knoll where a lone tree-shaded a flat rock. "But it's the only thing I can think of."

"Just get on with it, you dork." If she ignored the painful hunger for his chakra it was almost like they were a normal loving couple.

Naruto just laughed and began the summoning Jutsu. "Oh and fair warning there's a chance you'll turn into a toad."

"What?" She didn't want to be a toad! Toads weren't cute!

In a puff of smoke, a small old wrinkly toad appeared glaring at Naruto. "What do you want brat?"

Naruto gestured towards her with a wide smile. "Fukasaku this is Sakura."

The wrinkly and hairy toad closed the distance between them with a single hop. "This is the girl you told me about? The one addicted to your chakra?"

Sakura could only nod and try to hide her shame behind a mask of pride. "Naruto, what are we doing?"

Probably a discussion she should have asked hours ago. But at the time she was too distracted by Naruto to really think rationally.

"Well, since you can't gather chakra on your own, I thought that maybe you could use Natural chakra instead, it's really hard and requires good chakra control." Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "But you're awesome Sakura you can do it in no time!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself brat, If we allow her to learn sage-craft she'd be the first outsider." Fukasaku leaped up onto her shoulder, nearly making her skin drop. "I'm going to bind myself to you for a moment girly, to get a feel for you."

Without waiting for her approval Fukasaku burrowed into her shoulder like a giant talking wart. She felt it instantly, his chakra pathway fusing with hers. His chakra poured into hers with nothing to contest it. It wasn't anything like Naruto's. It felt slimy and gross.

Then in a frenzy, Fukasaku pulled himself off her. Desperate to get away. "Dear Lord, girly you turned yourself into nothing but an empty vessel."

"Does that mean you'll teach me how to harness natural chakra?"

The old toad looked at Naruto and then back to Sakura. He nodded once. "I feel that I must."

XXXX

Short chapter no smut! Next chapter more smut! 


	7. Clean: Love

Tofu.

Natural chakra was bland, tasteless, boring, unerotic, All it did was fill her up. It was like Tofu noodles with no butter or salt or pepper. It was simply a substitute for what she really craved. Naruto. Not just his chakra -although her body shook with desire at the memory of his wonderful chakra - but him as a person that kind supportive wonderful man that she had somehow fallen in love with despite being in a more or less drug-fueled haze of sucking his dick as much as his chakra.

The thought of seeing Naruto brought a smile to her face. He had accepted her, even after she turned into a massive chakra sucking vampire whore that was literally using him for his giant and incredibly sexy chakra. Now it was her job to make sure he never regretted giving her a second chance.

There was just something about Naruto's chakra it was… wonderfully perverted, it was because of his chakra that her body had grown, her breasts had finally stopped growing, second only to Tsunade's, while her hips were wide and womanly. All Natural chakra did was make her hair grow. In the few short weeks, she had been there it had grown nearly two feet.

Kurama's chakra as they discovered during the war just made her fall into an orgasm induced coma. It wasn't quite as good as the times that she had an orgasm fueled by Naruto's hot raw chakra flooding into her.

Sakura smiled as she walked into Naruto's home. She had been a good girl. She had waited for them to be fully healed, and freed from the hospital. That way there was nobody to disturb them. No distractions. No worries about the outside world. Just her and her loving future husband.

And lots of regular, not chakra enhanced sex. Just him and her fucking like two grown adults. She was prepared for it to be boring, and plane. For her not to feel anything, after all, nothing could compare to sex with his chakra. Maybe if she was good enough he'd give her some as a reward?

"Na-ru-to," Sakura moaned as she glided down his hallway. It was dark, the rest of the village was probably asleep. But she had a house key, in hindsight, probably not the best thing to someone that's literally addicted to someone addicted to his chakra.

She peered into her Naruto's room. He was asleep or pretending to be either way. It was perfect. Sliding into his room like a ghost Sakura smiled at his sleeping form, he was dressed in far too many clothes for how hot things were about to get. "Good thing you're a heavy sleeper huh, Na-ru-to?"

It took but a moment for Naruto to be fully prepared. Naked, arms bound to the bed. His beautiful body completely helpless to her desires, his head was lulled to the side as he slept like a baby, completely unaware of what she was about to do to him.

"I hope you're ready Naruto," Sakura stalked forward, her large full breasts bouncing with each step as her hips swayed dangerously to each side. It was impossible not to put on a show with curves like hers, even when the audience was passed out.

She crawled up onto naruto her full heavy breasts scraped against his legs as she approached her target. What man wouldn't want to be woken up by a blowjob? He shivered as she touched his penis growing from flaccid to hard in a matter of seconds. It was amazing what her touch could do to him. More amazing was what his touch could do to her.

When his penis was a monolithic pillar of awesome stick right out of him Sakura found that she still had room for more lust and desire. It looked bigger than she remembered, thicker, veinier… muskier. Just the smell was stirring desire within her.

She took all of him then into her mouth, the taste was unreal, salt, sweat and a bit of what everybody soap that Naruto used to ruin the taste. Her efforts earned her a groan as Naruto struggled against the restraints. Music to her ears.

She began to lick, suck and blow, working at his hot pink mast in a frenzy.

Poof. Sakura found herself sucking on hair as Naruto disappeared from under her. A clone? But how? Why? She wanted to surprise him!

"I knew you were up to something Sakura," Naruto whispered from behind her, his strong muscular arms already roaming her body as he pressed her down onto the bed. She could feel his monstrous cock rubbing on her ass cheeks. "Not that I'm complaining, but do you think you should be the one tied up."

She gasped at the idea, her lust taking over as Naruto began to tie her to the bedposts, her face buried in Naruto's pillow. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Fuck you into a sex induced Coma?"

"Since when did you learn to talk dirty?"

"I read some of Jiraiya's books."

She was going to put some flowers on that man's grave.

Naruto started slowly, brushing her long hair to one side as he trailed kisses from her ear to her neck, slowly working his way down along her spine sending delightful shivers through her entire body. Her rock hard nipples dug into the coarse fabric of Naruto's sheets as she began to mewl from longing. Naruto was so unbelievably good at teasing her.

He reached her ass and ran his hands along the sides of her body, slowing just enough to play with her breasts before they continued down her narrow waist, he stopped at her hips and held them tight.

Another kiss had her gasping as his tongue slid into her, it was warm and wet, and the noises were driving her wild as he began to explore her insides with his tongue. "Who knew you're big mouth ~ ah ~ could be so useful?"

He mumbled in response, trying to talk with his mouthful.

It felt fantastic. Like he was kissing her on the inside over and over again, embracing her in a warm glow that flooded her body. There. Right there! Oh yes! "Naruto!"

Her body shook, not five minutes into their sex, at the foreplay even and she had her first orgasm. Her entire being was a hairpin trigger that only Naruto could pull.

"Wow, you came really easily Sakura," he sounded so Cocky. Like he was immensely pleased with himself. "But let's try something new."

"New?" Sakura asked trying to turn her head back to Naruto. What on earth could he be doing that was new? Hadn't they literally done everything before? Wait, why was he spreading her ass cheeks apart? "You are not fucking me in the ahhhh!~"

His rock hard cock entered her ass, stretching and moving things as his girth was rammed into her too fast. It was painful, really painful. But the pleasure was greater and mixed with pain creating a powerful swirling of feelings that just made her feel more, more, and more.

"Fuuck," Sakura gasped her mind went blank the moment that Naruto began to pump into her, his cock was amazing, it was all that she could feel as it entered her thick meaty ass. "Faster."

Naruto was all too happy to oblige. He began to go faster and faster, building up another orgasm, it was coming faster than before, faster than when she had his wonderful chakra running through her body. It was just her and his colossal cock. "You're so tight Sakura!"

That or his dick was just too big!

"I'm going to cum," Naruto grunted out. Moments before she felt him cum into her ass, it was enough to bring her to her second orgasm for the night. This was insane, she was coming way too easily.

"That was great, Naruto," she moaned sighing deeply into her pillow. She felt so wonderful and so alive right now. Like she was some chakra addicted whore. It was just pure wonderful sex with her loving boyfriend.

"I hope you're not done already Sakura," he whispered into her ear, sliding off her bonds. "Because I'm not through with you yet."

Sakura squealed as he flopped her onto her back immediately burying his face into her magnificent melons that his chakra had grown. He bit and teased her nipples. Another orgasm shot through her, more pleasure than pain. This didn't make any sense? How could this feel so good without the chakra? It was so amazing like every cell in her body was screaming that it was alive and it wanted more of Naruto. "Naruto, please I need you."

She pulled his face towards hers and gave him a long dirty kiss, that showed just how much she loved him. She loved him with all her being. It tingled as he kissed her, was this his love? Had this been there all along but she was too blinded by Chakra lust to feel it? They only stopped when his penis slid into her.

An orgasm had her gripping on to Naruto for dear life as her body shook with pleasure. It was so great, it kept growing and growing orgasm after orgasm, building into one after another chaining together until she was in nothing but a permanent state of bliss that left her body feeling like it was being cleansed by holy fire. "Naruto! I love you so much, I love you I love you I love you."

Her words degraded into incoherent gasps that matched Naruto's rhythm as he continued to slide in and out of her, his entire length was inside of her pulsating. He pressed her breasts together, grabbing and twisting them as they quaked up into her face like rolling hills of pink flesh. Her bit at her nipples and Sakura came, again.

It didn't make any sense. It shouldn't feel this good. Not without Naruto's chakra. But it was feeling better than ever before. Her mind was blank, it felt like whoever she was before now was slowly being erased by Naruto's magical dick, rewriting her story as her mind was swallowed up by desire. She wasn't afraid as she slowly began to vanish beneath the waves of pleasure if anything she was diving deeper and deeper ready to lose herself.

"Sakura, I'm going to cum!" He gave her more warning that time. Sakura locked her legs around Naruto's waist making it impossible for him to escape her. He kept pumping. "Sakura? What are you doing I'm going to."

"Cum inside me," she begged, reaching up to kiss his wonderful face. "Get me pregnant, I want to be with you forever naruto, please get me pregnant!"

Naruto grunted and began to fuck her even harder than before. Then he exploded inside of her.

Sakura's mind was blank, washed over by the powerful super orgasm that had been building for the past hour. Her body went limp and she could only smile happily as Naruto collapsed on top of her, his hand falling to her breasts.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, his free hand rummaging around for a sheet to pull over them.

"Yea?" she smiled to drained to move or protest, her entire body was content with pleasure.

He pulled a blanket over them and began to spoon her, his still slightly erect dick pressed into her ass. "Will you marry me?"

Sakura reached down and touched her stomach just above the womb. A jutsu to prevent the pregnancy would be easy… but. She touched Naruto's face running her hand along his cheek as his breath lulled her to sleep. "Yea, I think that's a good idea Naruto."

 **AN: CAN I END THIS FIC? PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO WIRTE IT ANY MORE! I'll write some other smut elsewhere.**


End file.
